User talk:Brandon Storm9
Greetings! Welcome to the inFAMOUS wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CirChris (Talk) 2011-02-08T16:22:27 Vermac 88 Give me a source of The Ice Gang thing. From what I've heard, its Vermac 88. And no, on this site the developers' name ain't the law, simply the aiming. Alareiks Admin 00:29, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, I do not owe you an apology. But I do it anyways. Listen, when you do these huge changes you've gotta discuss it. Okay? Anyway, your source is good. I'll fix it. Just remember what I said, discuss. Alareiks Admin 00:29, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I agree. I just changed it to Vermaak 88 after a discussion with another admin, tellign she's seen it called Vermaak 88 in game, so we're tryign to get some video sources. Anyway, we'll leave it at Vermaak 88 now, until further notice. So you can't rename it, as its locked for non-admins, but feel free to edit it. [[User:Alareiks|'Alareiks']] Admin 23:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Keep it Up I've seen some of your work, and altrough we don't always agree (like Vermac 88 thing), you're a good editor. Just remember to keep it up, I'm impressed. And oh, you were dubting the John-Beast thing? Check out the Beast and the Ray Sphere article as well as one of my latest blog posts (THE BEAST IS REVEALED) for more info. :) Just keep the good work up, Alareiks Admin 22:32, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Stop doubting me! Here's proof of what my friend said. Happy future editing. :) NOTE: I know I seemed like a fucking dick, if you saw this before I edited this, but I thought you wrote somethign someone else wrote. He forgot signing it, so I mixed him up with you. Anyway, here's an editied version of my measage. XD Happy editing, Alareiks Admin 19:46, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Improve yourself Listen, you may be a decent editor, but only to a limited degree. You really have some stuff to improve. For example: Deceased, not dead, in infoboxes. We use "even more powerful than", not "even more powerful then" Also, some of your grammar sucks. No offense. Listen, the thing is I have to clean up after you sometimes. We've all been there, and you add a lot of good information to pages, but sometimes you make it wrong, and sadly I don't always have the time to correct the mistakes, wich results in rollbacking your edit. Please, don't speed edit. Make sure you do RIGHT. Okey? Thank you, because the last thing we want is for other users to undo your edits, right? :) [[User:Alareiks|'Alareiks']] Admin 23:04, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Ressurection Check out the forum, i added what i think might have happpened after the good ending.(Keaden 15:34, June 18, 2011 (UTC)) inFAMOUS 2 Hey! Listen, you keep making the inFamous 2 story summary bigger. The thing is, we don't want it bigger. We wan't it smaller. Why, you ask? Well, it is because we can't summarize the entire story on one page. It's why we have other pages for. If you wish to continue on the story, please short it down instead of making it bigger. Here, you explain everything about inFamous 2, but we have so many other pages for that, so the only thing you do is to make it hard to understand. So, if you want to edit the inFamous 2 page, try shorten it instead of making it bigger. It's for the wiki's sake. Thank you, Alareiks 100% 13:02, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that but if I thought it wasn't pertenent I wouldn't put it in there Brandon Storm9 14:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC) It's okey. Just try not to fill articles with too much information. Sometimes it gets hard for the reader to get a clear picture, and can sometimes result in the reader abandoning the article. And of course, sometimes it's hard to know when there is too little or too much of information on a page. In those certain situations, just write what you think is right. Eventually, someone will correct you, and you may learn from that, and use that experience for future edits. Alareiks 100% 14:23, June 30, 2011 (UTC)